It is common for multiple threads of a multi-thread process to share common memory locations during concurrent execution. Consequently, two different threads of a multi-threaded process may read and update the same memory location accessible by the program. However, care must be taken to ensure that one thread does not modify a value of the shared memory location while the other thread is in the middle of a sequence of operations that depend on the value.
For example, suppose that a program is accessing the contents of two different software objects, wherein each object represents an amount of money in a different bank account. Initially, the amount of the first account is $10, stored at memory address A1, while the amount of the second account is $200, stored at memory address A2. A first thread of a banking program is coded to transfer $100 from A2 to A1 and a second thread is coded to calculate the total amount of funds in both accounts. The first thread may start by adding $100 to the contents of A1,updating it to $110, and then proceed to subtract $100 from the contents of A2,updating it to $100. However, if the second thread executes between these two operations, then the second thread may compute an incorrect total of $310 for both accounts, rather than the correct total of $210.
A software transactional memory (“STM”) provides a programming abstraction through which a thread can safely perform a series of shared memory accesses, allowing the thread to complete its transaction without interference from another thread. Accordingly, transactional memories can be employed in software to ensure that the transaction including the exemplary addition and subtraction operations of the first thread is “atomic” as to the memory locations A1 and A2, and therefore the second thread will compute the correct total amount in both accounts.
However, existing approaches for implementing transactional memory in software suffer from performance problems. For example, in one existing approach, when a thread accesses a sequence of memory locations within a transaction, the thread maintains a separate list of the memory locations and values it wishes to read and update (i.e., write to) during the transaction and then, at the end of the transaction, the thread updates all of these values at the actual shared memory locations. If, during the transaction, the thread wants to re-read or re-write to any memory location in its list, the thread must search for the memory location's entry in the list to access the entry, which is a slow proposition programmatically. Accordingly, this indirect method of implementing a transactional memory in software suffers from poor performance.
Additionally, existing approaches to implementing transactional memory in software introduce substantial overhead, including unnecessary calls to transactional memory and record-keeping instructions, causing execution of programs to suffer, especially if these instructions perform in an inefficient manner. Additionally, record-keeping activities inherent in some transactional memory schemes do not effectively limit the creation and maintenance of the records they create, which can waste memory, as well as disk space and other system resources.